Our Unforgettable Love
by XxDaughter Of EvilxX
Summary: Rising Model Rin Kagane and Rising Soccer Star Len Kagamine are in LOVE! But as Rin's career takes her higher a freak accident happens causing Rin into a coma and after years when she wakes to lose all her memory and only kno her career. Len was depressed about Rin in a coma and when she wakes what lengths will he go through to help her remember their love!


**Here's Another Story by your One And Only ****XxDaughter Of EvilxX**

**As you can see, It's a Rin x Len FanFic! Cause I never get tired Of these~! :3**

**But yeah I wrote this and thought I'd post it to see if it was any good.**

**So If I Get ****10 Reviews! ****Then I'll post Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Chapter 1**

**~I Met You and I Love You!~**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

**_Rin's P.O.V:_**

Another day goes by... Another normal Wednesday and everyone is at the school soccer field. The touch of the fresh breeze caressing my rosy cheeks while it dances with my long golden hair, the smell of freshly cut grass on a field filled with action, the taste of a successfully made bento packed with ripe juicy oranges, the sight of a team synchronising to the movement of the game...

Yes all my senses are filled with delight and I'm at peace-

**_"KYAAAAAAAAA! KAITO-SEMPAI IS AMAZING~!"_**

Well... Almost all my senses, my peace is broken by what seems to be the entire female population of my school; Crypton High. They're constantly screaming the same things every training session...

**_"HE'S SO GOOD LOOKING~!"_**

**_"OMG! HE'S SOOOOO HOT!"_**

**_"AND HE'S SUPER SMART~!"_**

**_"KYAAAAA!"_**

**_"Plus he's a PRO SOCCER PLAYER!"_**

**_"HE'S PERFECT!"_**

_'Geez you'd think that all these girls would get tired of seeing Kaito-sempai everyday' _I thought to myself smiling, looking down from the roof to the gates of the school soccer field that's flooded in cheering girls. I smiled to myself putting the peeled remains of my delicious lunch in my empty bento, I put a hand on the fence and watched the game continue. To be honest I love watching the team practice, I love the way the players are in perfect sync with each other... It fascinates me.

'_Too bad I can't play soccer to save my life'_ I thought with a silly grin on my face.

"I'm Open!" a sudden voice called, I looked to the field and saw one of the players receive the ball, my eyes widened at him... He flows with the soccer ball guiding it smoothly as though he's craddling it and then kicks it with such force it sped into the goals not giving the goalie time to stop it.

"Amazing..." I said aloud without noticing, I looked at the number on the back of his uniform...

"Number 3... That means his name is Kagamine Len" I said to myself.

Kagamine Len is 16 years old in my class, he has average grades, not overly athletic and to add to it he's the shortest guy in my class AND I MEAN THE SHORTEST! He's only about 1cm or 2 teller than me, he could pass as an elementary student with his baby face and he's constantly getting teased for it in class, he has blonde hair tied into a pony tail, deep blue eyes and a small frame...

_Then why am I so captivated by him...?_ I questioned myself and continued to watch the game.

* * *

I guess I should introduce myself, My name is Kagane Rin I'm 16 years old and I go to Crypton High School. I have long wavy blonde hair that touches my butt that I keep in a high ponytail with barrettes to keep it out of my eyes, big light blue eyes, a cute small white ribbon on my head. My school uniform is a short sleeve white blouse, pled pattern blue mid thigh skirt with a matching tie, knee length black socks, black flat shoes and a black blazer that no one ever wears. Overall I'm considered really pretty; in fact I'm a rising model, I've already posed for some popular magazines and have many scheduled photo shoots but I don't let that get in the way of my school life! Also my bust size... I'm a D-Cup *Blush* -Any way now that lunch is over I packed up my bento and began walking to class...

For some reason I can't get that Kagamine Len out of my head AHH! What's Wrong With Me?! I thought

"Ah Kagane-San could you please come and assist me for a moment?" I turned and saw the school doctor Gakupo-sensei.

"Of course" I smiled and followed him into the infirmary

"I have to make a trip to the chemist for some more supplies, would you be able to stay here and help anyone who comes in?" he said, I smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to" I said sitting myself down on one of the beds, he bowed and thanked me before leaving, to pass the time waiting for home to come back I started thinking about why I couldn't get Len out of my head...

I sat thinking about it but then the infirmary door opened, I jumped a little in my seat and looked to the door... It was Len! He had a big scratch on his left arm

"Sensei, could you help me disinfect- huh?" he looked around noticing that Gakupo-sensei wasn't here

"Kagamine-Kun?" I said looking at him worriedly and he looked back at me, I felt my heart jump when we made eye contact and I felt my face heat up.

"Ahh your Kagane-San from my class right?" I nodded in response

"Y-Yeah, Gakupo-sensei's out right now can I help you Kagamine-Kun?" I sheepishly asked, he playfully smiled which made me blush harder.

"Yeah! Could you help me disinfect this graze?" he asked holding up his elbow that was bleeding badly, I quickly grabbed his hand and sat him down, I pulled out tweezers, disinfectant and cotton balls from the storage closet.

"Your pretty good Kagane-San" Len said while I dabbed his graze.

"T-Thanks, I help out in here a lot." I replied then I noticed bruises on his legs and a couple on his arms.

"Kagamine-Kun, you have lots of bruises are you okay?" I questioned and he smiled

"Naa, these are only minor injuries; if I paid attention to these I'd never improve in soccer" he chuckled to himself and I tilted my head.

"Since I'm not as strong as most of my teammates, I have to work on being faster and because I'm not as tall as them I need to work on my jumping" he smiled,

_He doesn't mind his height at all... In fact he accepts it and makes up for it in other things... So Cool_

I shook my head trying to expel a blush and kept treating his graze.

"I-Is soccer really that much fun?" I asked and he went wide eyed.

"I'm Not Trying To Be Rude Or Anything! It's just you talk about it like you really love it." I finished and he stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Come with me and I'll show you" he calmly said, my heart skipped a beat when out hands touched, he lead me to the empty soccer field. He began teaching me moves of soccer despite how much I fell over and tripped, it was... Really fun. We laughed together when we both fell and played until school finished.

* * *

**_ The next Morning..._**

**_"KYAAAAAAAAA! KAITO-SEMPAI!" _**more screaming of his fangirls,

_*sigh* I'm starting to think I'll never have any peace and quite, the soccer team is too noisy._

I look down from the roof and see Len, he turns and sees me and smiles and waves. I can feel my face heating up but I smile and wave back, I can see him laugh a little and continue playing midfield.

_Well I guess their not that bad, _I smile to myself and finish another orange.

In fact I got my exam paper back last session with a perfect score, so I'm transferring into the top class with my best friends Miku and Neru, plus Len is in that class too, I blush but shake it off.

I walk back inside and put my empty bento in my bag, I can still hear the girls squealing outside. With out knowing I start walking to the school field, on the way I can hear some boys inside talking to each other...

_"Psst! That's Kagane Rin!'_

_"No way! The model?"_

_"Yeah! To think we'd have a real MODEL in the school!"_

_"She's so Cute!"_

_"Dude I'd tap that"_

I ignore the last comment but turn to smile at them, some blush and I keep walking. It's true that I am a model in fact I have a photo shoot scheduled today, but anyway I walk out to the soccer field to see the game close up. Everyone starts cheering and I see Len pass the ball to Kaito-sempai and shoot a goal, Len turns and sees me, he smiles and gives me thumbs up, I return it and smile.

"What was that~" my friend Miku smirks, elbowing my arm, I blush a little. Miku is in my class, she's been my best friend along with Neru since I was in kindergarden. She's got really long teal, you heard right TEAL hair in twin tails, she's a little taller than me, has teal eyes and is really nice yet over protective of me.

"W-What do you mean Miku-chan?" I question, expelling the blush from my cheeks.

"Ooooh I don't know, just you looking REAL friendly with that Kagamine-Kun~" she sang still smirking at me and my blush returns.

"I-I just helped him in the nurses office yesterday and we've become friends" I said, she smirked again.

"Sure that's it. But if he does anything to you, call me and I'll beat the crap outta him!" she said bumping her fist to her b-cup chest.

"M-Miku-chan! We're Just Friends!" I said embarrassed.

* * *

The game finished and I decided to bring a towel for Len, knowing how hard he works to keep up with the other players he'll be exhausted. I see him at the taps splashing his face...

"Kagamine-Kun" I said approaching him, he turns and smiles.

"Hey Kagane-San, What's up?" he says, I hold out the towel.

"Y-You push yourself really hard and you look exhausted" I said turning my head, he smiles and takes it.

"Thanks Kagane-San" I smile again feeling my cheeks go a slight pink.

"Your welcome" I say, I look at my little orange watch.

"Oh it's time for class" I said.

"I'll go put my uniform back on then" he says turning to the change room, I sit myself on the bench to wait for him. A couple minutes later he comes out in his uniform, the boys uniform in a short-sleeve white blouse, long black pants, a blue pleaded tie and black blazer.

He notices me and says...

"Why didn't you go straight to class?" I smile to him.

"Well starting today we have the same class and I thought I'd wait for you so you could show me which class room it is" I say and he smiles.

"Thanks Kagane-San let's go, I'll introduce you to some of my friends" we start walking to class.

"No problem Kagamine-Kun" we get to class and some of the soccer team mates grin at Len.

"What took you so long?" one questions, Len and I blush a bit.

"Kagane-San waited for me to get changed" he said, another smiles.

"Oh so she's the one transferring into our class" I nod and smile. The teacher Kiyoteru-sensei comes in and sees me in class.

"Oh it looks like the transfer has already made it, well why don't you introduce yourself" I nod and stood at the front of the class.

"My name is Kagane Rin, I love oranges, singing and being with friends, please excuse my sudden joining your class and I hope we can be friends" I smile and bow to the class.

_"She looks familiar"_

_"I know! And she's super cute!"_

_"Plus look at her rack!"_

"Alright then Kagane-san, do you know anyone out like to sit next to?" Kiyoteru-sensei asks, I look around and see Miku frantically waving her arms and Neru pointing to a seat between them, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"May I sit between Miku-chan and Neru-chan?" I ask and he nods, My other best friend Neru has long dark blonde hair in a high side ponytail, golden eyes, she's the same height as me, has a c-cup chest and is a complete cell phone addict. Plus the seat between them is in front of Len!

I sit down and Kiyoteru-sensei says everyone should introduce themselves to my while he finds the textbooks. Everyone immediately crowded around my desk and began asking me questions.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V:**

Poor Rin, she looks so nervous while everyone floods her with questions and comments, I sigh and look at the scene in front of me, my friend Gumo smirks to me.

"Looks like some other students are making a move in your girl" he says, my face goes red.

"W-We're just friends" I say.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, we saw you and her on the field yesterday" my other friend Ted said, I blush again.

"I-I was just showing her some soccer moves" I say hiding my blush.

"Sure sure" Gumo says, I was about to make a comeback when suddenly a girl from my class named Gumi yelled.

"NOW I RECOGNISE YOU!" every one jumped and she dove in her bag and pulled out a magazine, she slammed the magazine on Rins desk and everyone looks and gasps.

I look over Rins bow to the magazine, my eyes widen.

"OH MY GOD! Your the Rising Model Kagane Rin!" some girls squeal.

I stare at the magazine cover, it was Rin in a frilly mid thigh yellow and orange dress, ballerina strap up white shoes, a big white ribbon wrapping around her waist, bangles on her wrists and her hair curling down. She had light makeup that highlighted her face, she was sitting on a white seat with a glass table in front with lots of cakes and sweets, she was holding a strawberry shortcake slice on a plate with a fort in her hand smiling to the camera.

I felt my face heat up as girls screamed and complimented her, I didn't take my eyes off the photo. I heard Gumo make a low whistle.

"Woah, if you don't make a move I will Lenners" my eye twitched at the nickname.

"Yeah Len, even I'm finding that hard to resist" Ted commented, I twitched again.

"Y-Yes in that shoot I was advertising a new brand of Strawberry shortcake" Rin giggled, more people asked her questions and giving more complements. Kiyoteru-sensei finally got the classes attention and started teaching the class trigonometry. _GYAAA I HATE MATH!_ I mentally scream pounding my head into my blank notes. Kiyoteru-sensei sat at his desk grading papers as we talked amongst ourselves about the problems...

"Would you like me to help you Kagamine-Kun?" I looked up to see Rins seat turned so she's now facing me holding her book, I was about to protest but Gumo stopped me.

"That'll be good for this elementary student" I growl at his comment.

"I'm not an Elementary Student!" I angrily say.

"Awwww isn't that cute Ted~, he's trying to scare me~" Gumo said teasingly, I sighed.

"Very, but I agree that he needs help Kagane-San." Ted added.

"I'd be happy to help you Kagamine-Kun" Rin smiled.

"Oh Lenners you haven't introduced us to her yet!" Gumo said nudging my arm, I sighed.

"These are my friends Megapoid Gumo and Kasane Ted." Rin smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Kagane Rin" she said.

"Awwww that's cute, can I call you Rinny?" Gumo asked, Rin giggled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too Kagane-San and weren't you going to try to help this hopeless cause" Ted said poking me with a pencil.

"Ahh yes! So Kagamine-Kun, exactly what are you struggling with?" she asked, I looked up.

"Everything~" I moaned, she giggled a little and began.

"Well then lets start at the beginning..." she commenced telling me ways to solve the problems and had me write notes down, I Actually Got 2 Whole Pages Of Notes I Understand! IT'S A MIRACLE! She really made it sound easy, out of the corner of my eye I saw Gumo taking notes and 'Awwing' showing he understood the question. I Even Saw TED Taking Notes! And he's like the smartest guy I know!

* * *

Anyway school ended and I was walking out of class with my friends because it's time for us to train, but then I saw Rin standing and giggling with her 2 friends, she then came up to me and fiddled her fingers...

"Umm Kagamine-Kun, is it okay if I come and watch you and your team train...?" she asked, I gave a huge smile and said

"Sure! Follow us we're going now" she smiled and waved to her friends. The way to the change room was terrible, my teammates kept teasing me in front of Rin and asking her INAPPROPRIATE Questions!

We got changed and headed to the field, Rin sat on a small grass hill and waved, I waved back earning more comments from my teammates. Rin clapped at some impressive moves and brought us all water bottles after, we talked to each other and laughed but she suddenly gasped and looked at her watch.

"AHH! I'm Going To Be Late For My Photo Shoot!" she said.

"Where are you shooting?" I asked

"In Studio 6 on XXXXXX Street, why?" she said, I grabbed my bike from the bike rack and patted a seat.

"Get on!" I said, when I felt her on I told her to hold on. When she did I speed the fastest I could and we arrived there, we jumped off and she lead me to the dressing/sitting room.

We went in and we're greeted by a... Colourful... Guy he looked to be in his 30's, he wore too many colours but in a way it could be considered stylish. He skipped... Literally skipped to us waving his arms and gave Rin a kiss on both her cheeks... ...Oh he's French!

_"Rin! Mon ange! Vous êtes ici! J'étais donc inquiet!"_ (Rin! My Angel! You are here! I was so worried!)he said holding Rins shoulders, yep French.

_"Bonjour Pier, je suis désolé pour vous faire patienter" _(Hello Pier, I'm so sorry for making you wait) Rin knows French... ? She and 'Pier' keep talking and I have no clue what they're saying.

_"Maintenant alors, allons nous démêler votre tenue et vous rendre belle~!" _(Now then, shall we sort out your outfit and make you look Beautiful~!) The man said, he yells happily a lot!

_"Oui ! Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir ce que masterpeice vous avez pour moi~!"_ (Yes! I cant wait to see what masterpiece you have for me~!) Rin replied to whatever he said smiling.

_"Venez Venez ! Permet de vous habiller poupée~!"_ (Come come! Lets dress you up Doll~!) he said spinning on the spot... Weird.

_"Oh Rin qui est ce jeune homme ?" _(Oh Rin who is this young man?) he pointed to me, I stiffened nervously not knowing what he was saying.

_"Oh c'est mon ami Len Kagamine! Il m'a aidé à obtenir ici dans le temps."_ (Oh this is my Friend Len Kagamine,! He helped me get here in time.) Rin smiled pointing to me.

"Len this is my designer Pier" she said, I nodded

"It's nice to meet you" I said Bowing respectfully.

"He doesn't speak Japanese" Rin whispered in my ear, I felt embarrassed.

_"Len dit il est agréable de vous rencontrer trop Pier"_ (Len said its nice to meet you too Pier) Rin said, probably translating for me.

_"Je devrais l'espère ! Après tout, je suis Pier le grand styliste !"_ (I should hope so! After all, I am the great Stylist Pier!) Rin giggled and he spun on the spot again... I'm kinda getting scared.

_"Maintenant donc, Let's go me Préparez-vous !"_ (Now then, let's go get me ready!) Rin said clamping her hands, that Pier guy nodded and started walking away.

"Come on Kagamine-Kun!" she said and I followed her to a dressing room.

* * *

She people started talking and said they were going to dress me up just for fun, before i could protest they put me in a dark blue singlet with a no-sleeve light blue hoodie, blue Nikes and jeans, all from a thing called _Date Line_ whatever that is. It felt like FOREVER! But I saw/Heard! Peir coming, I looked up and went wide eyed at Rin. She has her hair down and elegantly curved, she had light make up, a light pink frilly ended dress that stopped mid thigh, small white sandals, her white ribbon on her head and a little pink/white bag. She... Looked... ...Beautiful.

She spotted me and came up to me, I stiffened feeling my heat go to my cheeks. She did a slight twirl and said...

"What do you think Kagamine-Kun?" she giggled.

"Y-Y-You l-look u-u-uh..." _oh REAL smooth Len!_ She tilted her head awaiting my answer.

"Y-You Look Really Good!" I blurted out..._ Smooth._

She giggled and smiled "Thanks Kagamine-Kun~! If you want you can watch my photo shoot- Uhh if that's okay with you" I nodded and she let me to the stage. It was a park scene, it had multi-coloured trees painted on the back, a park bench on the side, the other side had a water fountain and the middle had a brick path plus there were heaps of flowers everywhere. It was a wonderfully scene I must admit...

"Alright I need the lighting crew ready and Where Are My Models!?" yelled a man who seemed to be in charge of the shoot, Rin walked up to him.

"I'm here sir~" he smiled and directed her..._ Wait Models..._

Then I saw a guy walk up to her, he was a head taller than Rin, he had messy brown hair, green eyes, he wore jeans with chains at the pockets, a grey singlet with an unbuttoned red pled pattern shirt and black and red Nikes, with a black watch, dog tags and one black earring. He's a Good Looking Guy! (Not in a gay way).

I don't know why but I felt a little irritated when he walked up next to Rin and started talking, she smiled and the _director _person called.

"Alright now they're here, we can start the shoots for the _'Date Line'_!" ... _What...?_

A man next to me who was holding a bunch of papers said "The _Date Line_ is a new line of clothes targeting dating couples, they range from anything perfect for any date and our models Rin and Hikaru (Random name for a random guy :P) are taking a pretend _Date_ to model the clothes." I looked to him then Rin and 'Hikaru'... _They looked much too close_ I thought.

They started taking basic shots and I felt angrier after everyone... But I don't really know why? But then Hikaru smirked and grabbed Rin by her waist I heard some one whisper "_That's not in the script"_ Rin looked shocked and he leaned in...

'_That's It!' _I ran at them, punched Hikaru in the cheek and yelled.

"Don't Touch Rin Like That!" I held Rin by the waist with one arm and the other raised where his face was, "Why Should I Listen To You!?" he yelled, something in me snapped and without thinking I blurted out...

"Because I'm Her Boyfriend!" I pulled Rin close and kissed her on the lips, she didn't resist and when I broke apart I looked at him and shot a death glare.

"Don't. Touch. The Woman I Love. Again" I said, poison dripping from my voice. He shuddered and moved back of the set, I jumped in my spot and began shaking.

"U-U-Uhhh...!" I let Rin go and began stuttering like a maniac!

"I-I-I-I I'm sorry K-Kagane-San!" I said, I heard her giggle, she pushed me to sit on the bench and kissed my forehead, I had wide eyes!

"Thank you Kagamine-Kun" she said, I stood up and hugged her, she hugged back and held my hand and we smiled...

_Clap_

_Shudder_

_Clap clap clap clap!_

I looked up shocked and the WHOLE STAGE CREW WERE CLAPPING!

"That Was BRILLIANT! We've got the perfect shots to be released~!" the director guy squealed happily... _Crap this was in front of all these people!_

I shuddered again and Rin suddenly kissed my cheek, we both blushed but laughed. We stayed a little while longer before it was time to leave, Rin and I got changed back into our school uniform, I patted a spot on my bike and Rin happily jumped on, she told me where her house is and I dropped her off.

* * *

She got off my bike and straitened out her school skirt "Thank you for coming with me Kagamine-Kun" Rin said, I nodded then blushed...

"Um about what happened at the shoot..." I said causing Rin to blush.

"Oh U-Umm... Y-You don't have to worry ab-"

"I meant it." I cut her off.

"W-What?" she said blushing.

"Your the woman I love. I may have just blurted it out, but it felt right." I said trying my hardest not to blush.

"When I Kissed you. I felt happy, it felt like I was right... I know we only became friends after a short time, but I like you. I Know this is weird... But... Will You Be My Girlfriend!?" I said, she went red, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"I-I'm sorry that was weird" I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head.

"I-I'll just go-"

"Wait!" I turned and my lips met Rins with her hands cupping my cheeks, I went wide eyed and shocked but closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her hands on my chest... _God I didn't want this kiss to End!_

When we broke apart she smiled, "I'd love to be your girlfriend." she said, I felt shocked and we let go of each other.

"I didn't know why but when I spent time with you I felt warm and happy... And when you stopped Hikaru... I felt relieved and when we kissed I realised that I love you!" she said blushing.

I immediately hugged her and kissed her forehead, she looked shocked but returned the hug.

"Rin Is That You!" we jumped apart at the sudden voice. I looked her house and saw a girl with long blond hair a little darker than Rins with blue eyes in the window, but the weird part was she was eating a... Lemon?

"Y-Yes Lily-nee-chan!" Rin called, lily looked at her and me, she smiled and said "Hurry your dinners getting cold!".

"Okay!" Rin looked back to me.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school." I nodded, she hugged me one last time and I hugged back, she quickly kissed my cheek and ran inside waving.

I turned to my bike starstruck, "Oh my god... I just got a Girlfriend" I said riding off to my house.

When I got home I was greeted by my older sister Lenka glomping me to the floor, she's 19 has long hair in a high ponytail and light blue eyes.

"Lenny! Where have you been?!" she yelled worriedly. I stood up and pulled her off, I opened my mouth to say but immediately clamped it shut and blushed madly.

"Well...?" she said, I looked around nervously.

"I Uhh... I was with someone..." I said

"With who, your team...?" she tilted her head, crossed her arms and raised a questioning eyebrow, that's the stance she took when she figures out if I'm lying... And she's always right.

"Uh-I Uhh... N-No..." I said more nervous than when I started.

"Reeeaaallllyyyy~? Then with who? A girl~?" I jumped a little and nodded.

"Oooooo~! Who~?" she cooed smirking

"I-I-I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" I yelled sprinting into my room.

* * *

Later I was called down for dinner by my mother, her name is Haku, she worries a lot but is a nice person, she has long silver hair always in a low ponytail and glossy red eyes, not scary but nice red.

I came down ignoring the burning glare I received from my sister, we sat down and had spaghetti Bolognese then my father burst threw the front door.

"Sorry I'm Late! Work did not feel like ending for me" he laughed scratching his head and loosening his tie. His name is Dell he has silver hair, red eyes and is fairly tall, he works as a top lawyer and he's a kind man an really cares for us but tends to be happy over Anything Good We Do!

"Don't push yourself too hard honey" Mom said patting him on the back, he smiled up to her and sat with us, it was quite for a while but then mom spoke up.

"So Len, I heard from a friend that you had a student transfer into your class?" I jumped a little.

"Have you met them?" she added.

"Y-Yeah" I said and my dad smiled.

"Well what're they like? Is he a soccer pro like you?" he said.

"W-Well she's really nice and I taught her some soccer moves." I said hoping they would stop asking questions, dear GOD how would they react?!

"Oh it's a she? What's her name?" my mother asked with a smile on her face.

"...Kagane Rin..." I mumbled, they tilted their head.

"Kagane Rin" I said.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" my sister squealed in such a pitch I thought the windows would break any second.

"THE KAGANE RIN! She's My Favourite Model!" Lenka screamed jumping around the table.

"Y-Yeah that's her" I said having a sweat drop.

"Your So Lucky~!" she said calming down.

"Very lucky Len, I've read that she only entered the modelling industry last month and she's being demanded in more magazines than most other models." my mother smiled, my fathers smile only grew.

"Is she as nice in person?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah she's really nice, kind and sweet" I stopped myself feeling my blush return.

"Thats good-Oh I almost forgot, where were you after school? You came quite late." my mother said.

"Oh I was with her" I said then immediately clamped my mouth shut.

"WHAT!?" the three screamed. I explained that she was running late for a shoot after watching my team and I practice and I was aloud to stay to watch, I of course left out some details *blush*

They understood and Lenka kept complaining how she wished she could have come and later I went to bed wearing yellow 3/4's and a white singlet, I let my hair down and crawled into bed. I could hear Lenka in the room next to me flicking threw magazines saying 'So Cute~!', I touched my lips replaying the kisses in my head... _Warm_ I thought smiling and falling asleep.

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V:**

_OMG OMG OMG OMG! I got a BOYFRIEND! _I squealed in my head, blushing and giggling outside, Lily comes around the corner and smiles. She's my big sister, she's 19 and has a lemon obsession, she's got dirty blonde long waist length straight hair and deep blue eyes, she teases me a lot but that's because she loves me and is always complementing me afterwards.

"And who was that~?" she cooed in my ear.

"Your Boyfriend~?" she grinned twiddling my hair.

"... Yes..." she froze and it was dead silent... ...She dropped my hair and suddenly bounced in circles around me.

"Aaaaawwwww My Sweet Little Rinny Found A B-" I clasped my hands on her mouth and my dad came from around the corner. His name is Gakupo and believe it or not he has LOOOONG purple hair, he's really tall, really handsome and REALLY overprotective! Plus he owns and is the instructor at the Dojo down the road!

"What was that?" he asked with a fake smile on his face.

"She... Uhh, she found-"

"I found a Bunny on the way home!" he raised a questioning eyebrow at me, I used my most innocent face and continued...

"You should have seen it father! It was white like snow and had the CUTEST face~!" I squealed, he smiled and sighed in relief.

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart" he said walking back to the lounge room, Lily and I sighed and smiled to each other.

"Girls~! Dinners getting cold~!" I Heard our mother call. Her name is Luka, she's got long pink hair (starting to question how two blondes were born now -.-) and is very beautiful, she's kind but on her bad side is terrifying. We smiled as she filled drinks... The rest of the night went as usual but I couldn't stop thinking about Len *blush* _kyaaaa~! Just thinking about him makes me blush!_

I got changed into my pyjamas, I wore yellow shorts with an orange in the corner, a white singlet with SWEET written in orange on my chest and my long hair in braids. I crawled in bed and touched my lips..._ Warm_ I smiled to myself and fell asleep.

* * *

**There you have it~!**

**Hope it was alright and PEASE don't forget to review if you want Chapter 2!**

**This is ****XxDaughter Of EvilxX**** Out ****XxXxX**


End file.
